Conventional DACs generally offer a trade-off of either high-resolution with a slower speed and/or latency, or a lower resolution that requires impractical data rates or generates too much wideband noise to be of use in creating, for example, a source measure unit output signal. Further, each of these two types of conventional DACs are relatively expensive, resulting in higher manufacturing costs when these conventional DACs are used in an SMU.
Embodiments of the disclosure address these and other deficiencies of the prior art.